Her Struggle
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Baca aja yah..


Hallooo.. semua..

*author sok kenal..*

Kita newbie disini..

ada Uchiha -piip- sama Uchiha -niit-

Ini fic pertama kita..

jadi harap maklum ya, kalau masih ada kesalahan..

NO FLAME, please!

Daripada Author banyak bacot, silakan baca..

DISCLAIMER © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Her Struggle© Uchiha Bersaudara

Rated : K (Maybe(?))

Pair :SasuSaku, SasuKarin

Warning : OOC, Abal, GaJe, dll

HAPPY READING

Don't Like Don't Read

Her Struggle

-Sakura's POV-

Ini natal kedua. Setelah kepergianmu. Aku rindu padamu. Rindu senyummu. Tawamu. Wajahmu. Mata kelam obsidianmu. Juga rambut raven kesayanganku. Itu semua kenanganku. Kenangan yang terakhir kau berikan padaku. Senyummu. Hanya senyum kecil. Senyum perpisahan. Perpisahan yang tak berujung. Kapan kau kembali, Sasuke-kun? Aku rindu padamu. Apakah kau juga merasakannya? Kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Merobek hatiku dan menimbulkan luka menganga dihati ini. Aku ingin kau kembali. Disini. Bersamaku. Walaupun itu mustahil. Tapi, biarkan aku tetap berangan akan kedatanganmu. Pada natal ketiga. Esok. Dihari yang lebih cerah. Walaupun hatiku tak secerah esok.

-End of Sakura's POV-

-Normal POV-

Seorang wanita muda berumur 20 tahun berjalan menuju gereja untuk berdoa. Berdoa untuk dirinya juga kekasihnya. Ralat, mantan kekasihnya. Ia melangkah ringan menuju gereja. Rambut soft pinknya ikut melambai berirama dengan langkah kakinya. Baju musim dingin yang menutupi tubuhnya juga ikut melambai. Sepatu panthopel yang ia kenakan tertutup tipis oleh salju. Ya, ia berjalan menerjang lapisan salju yang tipis. Lapisan salju yang baru dibersihkan. Tapi, tidak hatinya. Hatinya tak pernah bersih dari kenangan pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ia menggenggam erat tas dokter yang ia bawa. Ia seorang dokter. Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah tempatnya bekerja. Ini memang kebiasaannya sebelum berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Berdoa. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Yang diajari olehnya—mantan kekasihnya.

Ia memasuki gereja yang sepi dengan langkah yang sangat ringan. Seolah tak ada beban yang ia tanggung. Tapi, itu bohong. Itu hanya dusta belaka untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Kesedihan mendalam. Yang ia rasakan sejak dua tahun lalu. Saat mantan kekasihnya pergi. Bayangan itu kembali berkelibat di pikirannya.

XXX

-Flashback-

"Sakura," suara seorang pria jangkung berambut raven dan bermata onyx membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menjawab dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini kencan terakhir kita." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menatap Sakura. Tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

DEG.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" dengan ragu Sakura bertanya. Walaupun senyum cerah itu pudar. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Tidak. Aku serius kali ini. Dan jangan tampilkan senyum palsumu yang akan membuatku lebih sulit untuk meninggalkanmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara pelan walaupun suaranya lebih pelan bahkan berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sakura sama sekali tak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. Ia berharap ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan dari mulut sang kekasih.

"Aku harus melanjutkan study-ku. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Untuk menemui calon yang telah dipilihkan mereka—orang tuaku itu." Sasuke berkata ringan. Untuk menutupi bahwa ia sedang menghadap pada kesedihan yang tak terkira. Kesedihan yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

TES.

Setetes cairan bening menetes dari mata emerald indah Sakura. Air mata. Bukan air mata kebahagiaan. Tapi, air mata kesedihan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap kekasihnya tak melihat betapa rapuhnya dia setelah mendengar semua penuturunnya—Sasuke. Ia mengisak dalam diam. Tanpa suara. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya di taman. 'Maaf, Sakura' inner Sasuke menahan kesedihannya saat melihat orang yang paling dicintainya harus menerima kepahitan yang juga tak ia rencanakan. "Jangan harapkan aku untuk kembali. Ikhlaskan aku, Sakura." Sasuke beranjak perlahan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura memanggil perlahan mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke berhenti tanpa menoleh. "Semoga kau bahagia. Aku akan mendoakanmu seperti yang telah kau ajarkan padaku. Aku tak akan berharap padamu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Dengan perasaan sedihnya, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. Tapi, apa yang dia bicarakan hanya dusta belaka. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke jatuh ke tangan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tak bisa berhenti berharap pada Sasuke. Ia tak bisa merelakan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke hanya ada untuk dirinya. Disisinya. Selamanya. Sasuke bejalan perlahan menuju gerbang taman dan hilang ditengah keramaian lautan manusia. Isakan itu kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi, tak begitu menarik perhatian. Air mata suci itu kembali berlinang. Membuat aliran sungai dari air suci, air mata.

-End of Flashback-

XXX

Ingatan masa lalu yang berkelibat dipikarannya perlahan menjauh dari pikirannya. Ia harus konsentrasi pada pasien yang membutuhkannya sekarang. Ia sedang bertugas sekarang. Ada pasien yang membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan pertolongannya. Ia masuk ke ruangan pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Menampakan seorang pria berambut raven berwarna biru dongker terbaring tak berdaya disana. Ia terkesiap. Tapi, ia langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan menyiapkan peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah panik. "Dokter, tolong **suami **saya." Wanita merah itu berkata dengan isak tangis. "Baik. Tapi, mohon nyonya tunggu di luar. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Sakura berucap seraya menggenggam bahu wanita merah itu.

Ia mulai memeriksa keadaan pasien itu. Dengan teliti. Berharap pria yang sedang tertidur merasakan sentuhan medisnya. Ia ingat betul siapa yang sedang ia tangani. Mantan kekasihnya—Sasuke. Ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat mantan kekasihnya kembali membuka matanya.

XXX

Ia telah selesai memeriksa semua organ dari pria yang dulu pernah berhubungan dengannya. Ia telah menjadi milik orang lain kini. Milik seorang wanita merah yang beruntung. Apakah kalian ingat dengan kata **suami** yang diucapkan wanita merah itu? Itu yang meyakinkan Sakura tak ada lagi harapan untuknya. Ia menemukan penyakit serius dari pria yang tadi ditanganinya. Hatinya. Bukan sakit hati biasa yang dirasakan muda-mudi yang mengalami masalah dengan pasangannya. Sakit medis yang serius melanda hatinya—Sasuke. Hatinya tak bisa didelamatkan lagi. Kecuali ada yang bersedia untuk mendonorkan hati untuknya. Tapi, siapa?

-Sakura's POV-

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Mantan kekasihku. Ia masih sama dengan yang dulu. Kecuali hatinya. Hatinya yang dulu pernah kumiliki sekarang berubah. Menjadi penyakit ganas yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini semua adalah kehendak Kami-sama yang mulia. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun−. Tunggu. Tak bisa? Aku bisa. Aku bisa mendonorkan hatiku untuknya. Tapi, apakah ia mau menerimanya? Apakah keluarganya mau untuk menerimanya? Apakah istrinya mau untuk menerimanya? Aku harus mencoba sebelum menyerah. Aku harus menolongnya demi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Aku harus mendonorkan hatiku utnuknya. Agar dia bahagia.

-End of Sakura's POV-

XXX

-Normal POV-

Sakura berjalan keruangannya dengan wanita merah dibelakangnya. Istri Sasuke. Ia melewati lorong-lorong dengan pikiran sama. 'Apakah istrinya mau menerima donor hati dariku?' hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya yang terletak diujung lorong.

"Silahkan duduk, err…" Sakura belum bertanya tentang nama wanita merah itu.

"Karin. **Uchiha** Karin." Wanita merah itu menjawab dengan marga yang pernah dijanjikan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Baik, Uchiha-san." Sakura meulai dengan sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Karin."

"Karin-san. Sebenarnya Uchiha-san menderita penyakit yang cukup serius. Penyakit itu terletak di hatinya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan pendangan lurus ke mata Karin.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, dok?" Karin bertanya dengan isakan kecil dan air mata yang membentuk aliran sungain dipipi ranumnya.

"Sebelumnya, maaf, Karin-san. Tak ada yang dapat kami lakukan selain Uchiha-san mendapatkan donor hati untuknya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan tegang.

"Donor hati? Tapi, siapa yang akan mendonorkan hati untuknya?" Karin bertanya cemas pada Sakura.

"Kalau boleh. Izinkan saya mendonorkan hati saya untuk Uchiha-san." Sakura berujar mantap tentang keputusannya.

"Tapi, dokter masih muda. Dan—"

"Itulah tugas saya menjadi seorang dokter. Walaupun bukan setiap pasien harus saya obati dengan mengganti organ pasien dengan organ saya. Itu merupakan kewajiban seorang dokter seperti saya. Saya tak pernah mau dianggap sebagain dokter yang gagal, Karin-san." Sakura memotong ucapan Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar maksudnya untuk mendonorkan hatinya.

"Tapi, saya harus meminta izin keluarga suami saya. Bagaimana, dokter?"

"Saya akan menunggu. Tapi, pasien harus ditangani sebelum tiga hari kedepan." Sakura menjawab tanpa rasa ragu.

"Baik, dokter. Saya akan menghubungi sekarang." Karin berajak untuk keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

'Aku akan menepati janjiku Sasuke. Janjiku akan terus bersama denganmu. Walaupun aku nanti tak terlihat. Tapi, hatiku tetap bersamamu.' Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

Esoknya…

"Apa kau sudah siap, Sakura?" seorang wanita bermbut hitam bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm. Aku siap, Shizune-senpai." Sakura menjawab mantap.

"Semoga Sasuke akan menerimamu." Shzune mangakhiri percakapannya dengan senyum manis sebelum Sakura pergi untuk selamanya.

XXX

Sakura memasuki ruang operasi dengan tanpa sadar. Ia telah rela untuk pergi dari dunia yang fana ini. Meninggalkan cita-citanya. Meninggalkan janjinya. Tapi, tidak meninggalkan janjinya untuk tetap bersama Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, lampu ruang operasi berwarna hijau menandakan bahwa sedang ada operasi di dalam.

Sakura kini sedang bermimpi. Dalam kedamaian. Ia bertemu dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke. Ia mengenakan baju putih. Menyapanya dengan manis. "Sakura. Apa kabar?" ia bertanya padamu. Tapi, kau hanya diam. Tak menjawab. Seolah ada kunci yang tertutup di mulutmu. Hitungan berikutnya kau sudah tak bisa melihatnya. Hanya melihat cahaya hitam yang menyerapmu untuk masuk kedalamnya. Juga suara teriakan. Tunggu, siapa yang meneriakimu? "Sakura, aku mohon jangan pergi. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi. Tapi, jangan dirimu. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sakura?" teriakan dari orang yang dulu sangat kau cintai menyertai kepergianmu. "Sasuke-kun, aku tak akan pergi. Aku selalu bersamamu walaupun kau tak kan pernah melihatku lagi." Sakura berujar dalam jalannya menuju dunia yang lebih indah dari sekarang.

Jantung itu kembali berdetak setelah terdiam beberapa hari. Jantung dari seorang pria yang memiliki mata obsidian yang kelam. Dengan adanya detak jantung itu. Menandakan bahwa gadis pink itu telah pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya. Semua yang pernah ia impikan. Sudah ia tinggalkan. Tak kan kembali lagi.

XXX

Seorang dokter berpakaian hijau keluar dari ruang operasi. Lampu ruang operasi juga sudah berubah menjadi warna merah. Menandakan operasi sudah berakhir. Dibelakang sang dokter, terdapat dua perawat yang mendorong ranjang tempat bersemayamnya tubuh gadis pink yang penuh perjuangan. Tubuh itu sudah tak berdaya. Tak bernyawa. Dibelakang ranjang seorang gadis pink, terdapat lagi dua orang perawat yang juga membawa ranjang lainnya. Bukan tempat tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Tubuh itu masih bernyawa dan maish bernafas. Ia masih hidup. Ia juga telah sembuh.

XXX

**3 bulan kemudian…**

Seorang pria berjongkok didepan batu nisan yang menjadi mahkota rumah seorang gadis pink. "Sakura walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku sudah bersamamu. Benarkan, Sakura? Maafkan aku yang pernah membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu menangis." Sasuke meneteskan setitik air mata di atas batu nisan itu. "Tapi, aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu. Sekarang. Aku ingin membalasmu sekarang. Aku ingin menemuimu utnuk memenuhi janjiku juga, Sakura." Sasuke melayangkan kunai yang ia pegang ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

CRAASSHHH…

Bunyi hujan waktu itu menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan Sasuke. Ia telah pergi. Menyusul Sakura. Menyusul cintanya.

XXX

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Karin menyapa Sasuke baru datang.

'Tunggu, bukankah aku menyusulmu, Sakura? Tapi, mengapa Karin tetap menyapaku' batin Sasuke yang belum sadar bahwa Sakura telah menyelamatkannya. Lagi.

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya senyum kecil yang tersemat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Itu bukan Sasuke. Yah, bukan Sasuke. Itu Sakura. Sakura yang selalu menjaga Sasuke seperti janjinya. Ia tetap berada di dekat Sasuke. Walau tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan terus berada dibelakang mantan kekasihnya.

Malam ini, Sasuke terbaring di sofa ruang keluarganya. Karin yang tak berniat untuk mengganggu Sasuke, hanya membalut Sasuke dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Karin mengecup kening Sasuke.

XXX

Sasuke bermimpi sama kali ini. Bertemu Sakura. Kembali berbincang dengannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin manyusulmu. Bersamamu. Kenapa kau tak memperbolehkanku?" Sasuke bertanya dalam alam mimpinya.

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan pernah pergi sebelum Tuhan yang menjemputmu. Jangan pernah kau ingin pergi untuk menyusulku. Aku ikhlas melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Ia selalu menunggumu. Jangan pernah kecewakan **istri**mu seperti kau mengecewakanku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata panjang kali ini. Tak seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Hanya terdiam.

"Tapi, Sakura, aku ingin bersamamu. Aku juga ikhlas untuk pergi bersamamu. Aku ingin pulang. Untuk menemuimu." Sasuke juga membela diri atas perbuatannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu? Setelah aku tak ada di dunia. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak kan pergi darimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Sampai suatu saat, saat Tuhan memanggilmu. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu pulang. Tuhan belum mengizinkanmu meninggalkan dunia. Juga meninggalkan **istri**mu." Sakura kembali berkata panjang.

"Apa kau berjanji untuk tetap berada disampingku?"

"Aku berjanji, Sasuke-kun."

Kring… Kring…

Jam weker berbunyi dari arah kamar Sasuke. Ia terbangun. Ia mengingat kembali ucapan, Sakura. "Aku berjanji, Sakura. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum Tuhan memanggilku." Sasuke bergumam pelan mengingat mimpinya semalam. Ia kembali melihat tangannya yang kemarin bercucuran darah. 'Terima kasih telah memberikan cakramu, Sakura.' Inner Sasuke.

XXX

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa suara orang yang sangat dikenali Sasuke.

'Tunggu, bukankah itu Sakura. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya?' Sasuke bertanya dengan mata tertutupnya. Tanpa suara.

"Ayo bangun, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mebuka matanya. Ia melihat pandangan yang tak biasa. Seorang wanita yang selama ini ia sakiti. Yang selama ini ia cintai. Yang selama ini sayangi. Berdiri. Tegak dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya seraya duduk dipinggir ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau? Benar Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal.

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Aku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Menggenggam perlahan tangan Sasuke.

"Lalu, yang tadi?"

"Yang tadi apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Tidak. Abaikan." Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

FIN

Gimana?

Jelek ya?

Keep or Delete?

Akahir kata, Review, please?


End file.
